Dating Game
by lilsstr
Summary: Four single career women in their thirties navigate the dating world and the men in it, their men. AH, cannon pairings by the end. Lightly based on ides from Sex and the City, Rated M for language and adult themes.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, Stephanie Meyers does, but the idea and telling of the tale below is a creature of my own making._

Big thanks to my Beta Jess and Pre-reader Karen. I wouldn't be able to do this without them.

Thanks to Gayle for always being my friend, supporting my writing, and always pushing me to do something I love.

~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~

Chapter 1:

_It might not be a proven fact, but in life, it is easier to make friends, find jobs, and date in your twenties. By the time you're thirty, you are supposed to already be an established career woman with a husband and the requisite two point five kids. If you weren't married by the time you were thirty in the days of ole, you were affectionately put on the shelf, too old for such things as marriage and a family. Though in today's age of same sex marriages and babies at fifty, why are the rules of the dating game so much different for woman in their thirties? Especially, successful career oriented woman? Who makes these rules, and why must woman follow them? Why is it ok to be in a long-term relationship with a man who you know won't actually commit to the marriage and two point five kids but not ok for a woman over thirty to be single? _

~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~

It's a typical chilly autumn morning. Four successful women in their thirties, friends who had met during their undergrad and stayed friends through graduate school, sitting around their favorite table sharing their traditional Sunday Brunch. They had started this tradition four years ago on the weekend after they had all graduated with their respective degrees. They had wanted it to be a way for them to stay in touch. It all started as a once-a-month tradition, and now, they meet every Sunday. They had all attended the University of Washington in Seattle, and while only two of them stayed there for graduate school, they had all remained friends and somehow managed to all get jobs in the city they had fallen in love with. Between them there was a journalist, an advertising agent, a fashion designer, and an assistant district attorney. They were all doing what they loved. Now, they just needed to work on the two point five kids and the husband. Ironically enough, none of them were married and only two in any sort of long term relationship.

This Sunday felt different to them as they all sat down and perused the menu they knew by heart. This was the Sunday they were getting together to talk about the breakup that had been coming for the past several months; the break up, they all knew was inevitable. Bella Swan, the journalist, had been dating Edward Mason, CEO of Mason Inc., for the past three years with no sign of a lasting commitment coming. During that time, they had broken up and gotten back together no less than ten times, but this time, this break-up, they all knew was for real. Bella was ready for the commitment, and Edward was more than happy to stay the way they were: stagnant and unmarried. So after their date Wednesday night, Bella had told him how she felt, and in true Edward Mason fashion, he told her he wasn't ready, turned and walked out of her apartment, and she hadn't spoken to him since.

"Has he called yet?" Esme, the assistant district attorney, in the group asked.

"No," Bella said putting down her menu. "I don't think he's going to."

"You don't know that," Alice, the ever present optimist and fashion designer, said without looking up from her menu.

"Yes, I do," Bella told them. "His driver brought my things from his apartment yesterday. He's never done that before. This time, it's really over, and he doesn't have the guts to face me himself."

"Maybe, this is his way of getting you to talk to him," Alice said, finally putting down her menu.

"Flowers and jewelry are the way that he gets her to talk to him, Alice, not returning her property," Rose, the "tough as nails doesn't need to rely on a man" advertising executive, stated. "I've told you time and time again, Bella, that Mr. Big Shot Edward Mason isn't the committing type. After three years, you should know this."

She should know this, and she did, but she had hoped that after three years together, he'd changed his mind. She should have realized after their talk about his first marriage that ended in complete disaster that Edward Mason wouldn't do that again.

"I still say he will call," Alice said. "He always does. He is a mess without Bella."

"He won't," Bella restated. "It's over. Done. Capute. It's time for me to realize this and move on. Be over Edward Mason once and for all."

"Maybe, it's for the best," Esme offered, trying to comfort Bella.

"How can you say it's for the best Esme?" Alice asked. "They are in love with each other. Soul mates. They are destined to be together. This is just another one of their silly breakups."

"It's not, Alice," Bella interjected before Esme got the chance to answer. "We are done. I'm not playing his game anymore. It's time. I love him. I will always love him, but I can't do this anymore. I need to find someone that wants me enough to commit to me, and Edward Mason isn't it."

"That's right, Bella," Rose said. "You stick to your guns this time. Move on. Show him that you can live without him. You're waiting for him to make a commitment, and we know he won't. It's just pointless. Find someone who will give you what you need. Edward will get over it. He always does."

"Carlisle asked me to move in with him last night," Esme added after they had given their order to the waitress.

"Again?" Bella asked glad the focus was off of her. "What is that like the eighth time this month?"

"Twelfth," Esme answered. "He says he's not going to give up until I agree to live with him. He told me that going back and forth between our two apartments was just ridiculous. We shouldn't be paying for two places when we are always together."

"He's right," Alice piped in. "Moving in with Jasper was the best decision I have ever made."

"Yes, but you've been living with Jasper for almost four years now," Bella retorted. "Which, by your plan would have you and Jasper engaged already."

"Yeah, so where is the ring?" Rosalie asked, taking a sip of her drink.

"I think he has one," Alice said confidently. "I think he's just waiting for the right time."

"That is important," Esme said, checking her blackberry. "Damn it."

"What?" Alice asked.

"I have to go," Esme said as she put her blackberry in her purse and waived over the waitress to ask for her order to go. "My star witness just got himself arrested."

"Oh, the fun of being a lawyer," Rose said with a laugh. "This is why I went into advertising, strictly a Monday through Friday job."

"Well, I happen to love what I do. Plus if I hadn't taken this job, I'd have never met Carlisle." Esme smirked thinking of her ADA boyfriend, Carlisle Cullen.

"You met him at a club, Esme." Bella laughs. "I don't think the job mattered. I think it was that pretty little silver barely-there dress that hooked him."

"Well, that too. Talk to you girls later. Drinks Tuesday?" Esme asked, grabbing her food and standing up.

"I'm in," Rose said. "I know just the place too. There is a new club opening up near the Weller building. Anyone, who is anyone, will be there."

"I can't on Tuesday," Alice whined. "I'm meeting with Saks that night, but you girls go without me."

"I'm in," Bella agreed. "Not as if I have anything else to do."

"Call me with details," Esme said, kissing their cheeks before bolting out the door and leaving them to eat their brunch.

~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~

Three hours later, after brunch and an impromptu shopping excursion to Macy's, Bella sits on the couch in her living room staring at the three boxes of items returned to her from Edward's apartment. Part of her knows she should unpack them, but the more masochistic side of her wants to leave them there as a reminder that the love of her life doesn't feel the same way about her. Sure, he's told her once or twice that he loves her, but his love for her never came before work or his bachelor status. So, she sits with tears in her eyes staring at the boxes. Memories of the three years they spent together flash in her mind. She wasted all that time loving a man that would never love her enough to want to spend the rest of his life with her.

~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~

_Does a breakup truly affect men as much as it does women? Do men sit around their apartments staring at boxes of items left at their once significant others house that have now been returned and wonder where did it go wrong? Why did I waste three years of my life with them knowing there wasn't going to ever be anything more? _

~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~

Bella sat staring at her laptop, praying for more words of wisdom to appear before her so that she could finish her article for Vogue magazine. She is currently writing about the dating world for women over 30, and had now realized that most of what she was writing, most of the questions she was bringing up, were the same ones she was asking herself. She sat there, letting the boxes of her belongings taunt her. Sighing, she re-reads what she'd typed, only to be distracted a few moments later by the ringing of her cell phone.

"Hey, Sue," she answered.

"Bella, where are you?" Sue, Bella's stepmother, asked frantically.

"At home, working," Bella told her. "Why? What's wrong Sue?"

"You need to come to Seattle Grace Medical Center," Sue said out of breath.

"Why?" Bella asked, a feeling of dread pooling in her stomach.

"There's been accident." Sue cried. "A very bad accident."

"What?" Bella questions.

"It's your father, Bella." Sue said. "He was hurt very badly and is being airlifted from Forks to Seattle Grace. Please meet us there."

"I'm on my way," she said, closing her phone and looking for her keys and purse. She pulled open the front door only to see Rose and Alice standing there poised to knock.

"Sue called us," Rose said. "I've rented a car. Let's go. Esme wanted to come but with the case she's currently on she couldn't."

"Thanks," she said softly as she allowed her friends to pull her from the apartment and towards the car.

"Bella," a velvety voice said, stopping the three girls as they were about to climb into the car.

"Not now, Edward," Rose snapped. "We're in a hurry."

"Bella," pleaded Edward as he ignored the brassy blonde, who annoyed the crap out of him.

"I have to go." Bella sighed with tears in her eyes as she got in the car ignoring the look he gave her.

"Her dad's hurt really bad, Edward," Alice warned. "I'll have Jasper explain it to you."

"Tell her to call me, Alice. Tell her I'm sorry," he said moving towards his own waiting car.

"You're always sorry, Edward." Alice hisses with a sad shake of her head. "I'll tell her, but right now, it's not about you. It's about her father, so don't be too surprised after everything if she doesn't call you."

"I know," he mumbles sadly before getting in his car and allowing his driver to drive away.

"He's sorry," Alice mutters as she gets in the back seat next to her friend.

"He's always sorry." Bella sighs as Rose pulled away from the curb and towards the busy streets of Seattle. "But right now, I can't think about him and how sorry he is. I have to think about my dad."

"As it should be," Rose told her with a sad smile. "Now, let's go see Papa Swan."

Smiling sadly at her friends, Bella turns to look at the window and wonders why he showed up after four days of silence at the exact moment that she has to leave to be with her father. A small part of her wonders what he was going to say to her, but the part that knows him, knows that he came with empty apologies and promises that this time will be different. She knows it won't be, but right now, she doesn't have the energy to focus on the what-if's and the why's. She needs to put her energy into her father, to making sure that he's ok, because he's the one man she's always been able to count on in her life, the one man she knows will always be there for her. So today, she's going to be there for him and thoughts of velvety voices and piercing green eyes have no place.

~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~

_When the going gets tough and the man you love shows up unexpectedly but then shakes his head sadly and walks away without a fight but mutters a useless apology to your friend, is that the point when you realize that it truly is over? _

~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~

A/N: What do you think of Edward having his driver drop off the boxes for Bella? Do you think he's really sorry? Should Bella give him another chance? Should she have stayed and listened to what he came to say to her?

A little clarification: all of the italicized thoughts are Bella writing her articles for Vogue.


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, Stephanie Myers does, but the idea and telling of the tale below is a creature of my own making._

Big thanks to my Beta Barkleybear19 and Pre-reader Jasper's Woman. I wouldn't be able to do this without them.

Thanks to Gayle for always being my friend, supporting my writing, and always pushing me to do something I love.

~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~

Chapter 2:

_In life, there is only one man that a girl can count on to always be there for her no matter what. Her dad. He taught her how to ride her bike and a skateboard. He taught her how to drive and scared the boys away by cleaning his gun every time she had a date. So, what happens when there is a time when it seems like that man isn't going to be there for you anymore? How do you cope with the fear of losing the one man that loves you unconditionally? _

~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~

For twelve days, Bella sat inside her father's hospital room praying that he would wake up. The accident could easily take her father away from her, but she needed him to survive. She'd always been close to her father. Her friend's always like to call her a daddy's girl. He was the one person from her family that she'd always been able to count on.

Her mother was a flake. She didn't want to be a mother; she wanted to be Bella's friend. Bella was always the adult in that relationship. As soon as Bella turned ten, her mother, Renee, decided to marry a younger man and now only calls Bella when it's convenient for her. In fact, when Bella called about her father's accident, Renee didn't answer and has not yet returned the call.

Bella knew that if she had been raised by her mother, she would have never gotten the explanations about the changes her body started going through. Right before Bella's thirteenth birthday, Sue had planned a girl's day for them. She had taken her for a nice lunch at a quaint Bistro in Port Angeles. Then after a bit of shopping, she had sat down with Bella and asked her if she had any questions about the changes her body was going through. They had spent an hour with Bella asking questions and Sue answering them. When Bella's first monthly happened, she was prepared, all thanks to her step-mother.

No, as far as Bella was concerned, Sue, who had been married to her father since she had been eleven, was her mother. She was the woman that had raised Bella. Sue was the one that was there for all the important events that happened as Bella became a woman. She even took Bella on her first trip to purchase monthly female products. There was no way Charlie could take Bella; they would both have died of embarrassment.

When Bella had her heart broken for the first time in ninth grade by Tyler Crowley, Sue had been the one to sit with her on the couch and let her cry it out. She'd been the one to bring in the ice cream and girly movies as a way to cheer up the fifteen year old girl. When Bella had told her mother about Tyler, she'd simply told Bella to buck up as there were other fish in the sea.

Looking up from her computer screen, her face landed on her true mother, the only mother that in Bella's mind counted when things mattered. Sue looked up and smiled at her, and Bella returned the smile before looking back down at her computer screen, praying for an ending to her article. She was trying to make good use of her time in the waiting room as they waited for Charlie to get back to his room after being taken for some tests.

~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~

_When a girl is growing up, her mother is the person she wants to become, but her father is her hero. He's the one that makes her feel safe, protected, and loved. He's the one that scares away all the wrong boys but makes the right one squirm. A good father makes sure there is always someone there to help his daughter when their mother walks away. But, what happens to the daughter when the father isn't there after the mother is gone? Who takes care of the daughter? It surely isn't the man who says he loves her but walks away. Why is the loss of the man you love almost as painful as the thought of losing a father? When fathers give their daughters away in marriage, does it make the husband the protector? What if it's not in marriage? What if the father turns the responsibility of protecting the daughter to the man he thought would be there for her forever? What happens when the daughter loses both the father and protection of the man that walked away? Who protects her now? _

~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~

Bella had just finished writing the last words of an article for Vogue and was frowning at the paragraph that she had written hastily and now hated it, she saved the document and shut her laptop. As she was walking back to her father's room she found Esme waiting for her. This would be the first time since Charlie had been in the hospital that Esme was able to make it to visit them. She'd been swamped with a case at work while Rosalie and Alice had been doing double duty to make sure Bella was never alone.

"Hey, honey," Esme said, pulling Bella into a tight hug. "How is he?"

"The same." Bella sighed. "Still in a coma, but the doctor says that at least his body is healing this way."

"Oh, sweetie." Esme sat down next to Bella and held her hand. "Rose told me he was trapped between two cars after trying to do a routine traffic stop."

"Yeah, he pulled a kid over for driving erratically with another car. A drunk driver behind the wheel plowed into them, pinning my dad between the two cars. The doctor said he has massive internal injuries and a concussion," Bella said through the tears that had started to well up in her eyes.

"Bella." Esme gasped as she pulled her into a hug. "It's ok, sweetie. Charlie is a fighter. He's going to pull through this."

"I keep telling myself that." Bella wiped her eyes and looked at Esme. "Sue keeps telling me he's strong and that he's not ready to leave us. The doctor says that if they can get the swelling in his brain to go down then he has a great chance. They were able to repair most of the internal damage."

"What can I do?" Esme inquired. "What do you need?"

"Right now, just having you here is good," she told her friend honestly. "Alice and Rose have been here a few times, and they keep bringing me clothes from my apartment."

"What about food? Are you eating?"

"Yes, Sue brings me food constantly," Bella said, grateful for those in her life.

"Where is Sue?"

"Taking a walk," Bella answered. "She does this around this time every day. She says she needs to stretch her legs, but I think it's because she doesn't want me to see how scared she is that dad won't wake up."

"He's going to wake up, Bella," Esme said. "I refuse to believe that he's done here. He's not ready to leave you both. He loves you both too much to leave."

"I hope you're right. But I sometimes see this look in the doctor's eyes, like even he believes that my dad won't wake up." Bella softly whispered while looking at her unconscious father.

"Oh, don't mind me," a nurse said halting their conversation. "I just need to check his vitals."

~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~

Bella decided that now was as good a time as any to check her voicemails. She had been preoccupied with her dad and had yet to check them. She wasn't surprised to see that most of them were from Edward.

Edward: _"Bella, I know that you are going through a lot right now, but I really need to talk to you. Please call me back." _

Edward:_ "Edward again. I know you are mad at me, but I need to tell you something. It's important. Not more important than your dad, but it's important." _

Edward:_ "Baby, I know I'm an ass, and I pray that your dad is ok, but I really need to talk to you as soon as possible. Please call me back." _

Angela: _"Bella, I heard about your father. You and your family are in my prayers." _

Emmett: _"Bella boo, Rosie told me about your dad. I'm thinking about you baby girl." _

Carlisle: _"Bella, Esme told me what happened. Please call me if you need anything." _

Edward: _"Bella, baby, please call me. I need to know that you are ok." _

Edward: _"Please, Bella. I need to talk to you. To hear your voice. Please call me." _

Harry: _"I heard about your father, Bella. You are in my thoughts, honey." _

Edward: _"Love, it's me again. I need to talk to you. I need to know how you are and if I can do anything." _

Edward:"_Bella, love, I have to go to London for a while for work. Please call me and tell me how your dad is and if you need anything. You can call me anytime. I will always answer your calls. I love you and miss you terribly, baby. I know you don't believe me, but I do love you. I will always love you." _

Alice: _"Bella, can you believe that ass left without coming to see you? I swear when Jasper told me I wanted to go the airport and kill him, but because I know you still love him I didn't. But I can fly to London and do it if you want me to. I'll check with you when I see you later. Love you." _

Rose: _"He's an ass Bella. Concentrate on your dad and forget him." _

Edward: _"I made it to London safely. I just needed you to know that. I love you, and I miss you already. I hope your father is better." _

Edward: _"It's been a week and a half since I last held you. A week and half since you walked out of my apartment telling me this time it was really over. Now, I'm on another continent, and all I can think about is that I should be there with you. I should be holding your hand while you sit with your father … and I'm not." _

Edward: _"Maybe, this time with me gone is what we really need. Maybe, this time apart will do us some good. I don't know. I just wish you'd call me, even if it's just to tell me to fuck off. God, I miss you." _

Edward: _"Ok, I get it. You don't want to hear from me. Alice made that perfectly clear when she called me. I won't bother you again_,_ but just remember that I love you, Isabella Marie Swan, now and always." _

Bella sat staring at her cell phone after checking her messages. She couldn't believe the number of messages that Edward had left her, and she really couldn't believe that he'd actually gone to London without so much as coming to say good bye. She laughed at the thought that he regretted that they were over and then got furious that he felt they needed this time apart. She didn't want to be apart from him. He was it for her, but obviously, she wasn't it for him.

Not wanting to deal with him, she took Rose's advice and decided to focus all her thoughts on her father. She was trying a new method of thinking positive thoughts in hopes they would help her father heal faster and wake up. Edward was gone, and it was time to do the "out of sight out of mind" approach to dealing with her feelings for him.

~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~

Bella's phone alerted her to another voice message. This time it was from Renee. _"Bella, I hope that Charlie is doing ok. He's strong Bella. He'll be fine. I think you should come and visit me. It's been a long time since I've seen you. Bring that hunky boyfriend of yours and come spend some time with me and Phil. We've got a great new house in Laguna Beach, and you really could use some time in the sun….living in Seattle won't get you tan, baby. Anyway, call me when you've decided you can fit me into your life." _

Groaning, Bella decided to not deal with Renee. Renee obviously didn't care when she'd told her about Charlie. She also proved that she certainly didn't listen when Bella had told her that she'd ended things with Edward.

Bella's eyes wandered over to the bed her father lay in. She wondered what he was thinking about. If he was thinking about her and Sue, or if he was wondering what the score had been for the Mariners games he was missing. The nurses and doctors told them to talk to him so that he could hear them, but she wasn't so sure he could. Still skeptical, she watched as Sue sat leaned in towards her father, talking quietly into his ear. She wondered if like her, Sue was pleading with her father not to leave them, and Bella hoped it worked. She truly couldn't imagine living in a world where her father didn't exist. She used to feel that way about Edward, but over the past twelve days, she was slowly starting to realize that perhaps she could survive in a world where he wasn't hers.

~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~

_Older people have often said that if you love someone let them go. If they stay away, then they were never yours to begin with. If they come back, then they are yours to keep. It's the best way for some to explain why some relationships either work out, or they break up and then get back together. Is it really true though? Do you get to keep someone just because they came back once, twice or maybe even three times? If someone moves half way across the world for work, leaves tons of messages saying they regret the way things were left, and then suddenly stops calling, does that mean that they were never yours to keep? Or, does it mean that you have to wait to find out if they come back in the end? When does it become okay to move on and find out for yourself if the one that left, was the one? When do you move on without the questions about what happens if or when the one that left comes back? If letting someone go is so easy, why does it hurt so bad? _

~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~

A/N: Thank you for reading. It means the world to me.

So do we think Alice should go after Edward for Bella? Is he a coward for leaving without talking to Bella face to face?

Reviewers will get a teaser from the next update.


	3. Chapter 3

_So, I'm a giant fail at this updating thing, but I do have to say that RL is kicking my butt. I've been inside more airplanes over the past month than a person should be. Here is hoping that this makes up for my time away._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, Stephanie Meyers does, but the idea and telling of the tale below is a creature of my own making._

Big thanks to my Beta Barkleybear19 and Pre-reader Jasper's Woman. I wouldn't be able to do this without them.

Thanks to Gayle for always being my friend, supporting my writing, and always pushing me to do something I love.

(Side note: ~DG~ is the title initials I'm using as a break)

~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~

Chapter 3:

_They say that absence makes the heart grow fonder, but how do we really know? Why is it ok to love them more when they are not around?_

~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~

In the three years that they had been together, no break up had ever been like this. It had been three weeks since Edward had last heard from Bella. He was at a complete loss of what to do as Bella had never refused to speak to him before. She denied his calls and ignored his texts and emails. This was new territory for him, and he didn't like it. He was at a complete and utter loss that came with the silence from the one person he had cared about. His saving grace, or so he thought, was that Jasper had decided to fly to London to spend a weekend with him.

"I just need to know if she is okay," Edward said sadly as he once again tried to get information out of Jasper. "She's not taking my calls."

"Do you blame her?" Jasper asked his friend. "She's dealing with a lot right now, man."

"Do you think I don't know that? Do you think I don't realize that she's got a lot on her plate with her dad in the hospital?" he asked angrily. "I'm not stupid, Jasper."

"Really?" Jasper questioned with a laugh. "You could have fooled me."

"I'm an ass, and I get that. What was I supposed to do? Place the London office on hold in order to stay in the states?"

"Idiot. Yes that is exactly what you were supposed to do," Jasper told him. "You say you love her, but you let her walk away from you. Then, you leave when she needs you most without even really trying to talk to her."

"I know, okay. I know," Edward replied. "Jasper, she walked away from me. She told me that she wanted more and then walked away."

"And you let her," Jasper interrupted him. ""You didn't talk to her, and then you let Demitri take her everything she had at your house. If that didn't send a clear message that you were done, then I don't know what would have. "

"I know that was stupid, but I was angry," Edward said. "She was so ready to give up on us. She left me. I love her. I wanted to be with her..."

"On your terms," Jasper interrupted his friend. "As long as she didn't talk about marriage and babies, you were more than willing to be with her. She just wanted more out of life."

"I can't give her more," Edward said.

"No, you can," Jasper inserted. "You just won't."

"Jazz, you know me better than anyone," he said. "You saw first-hand what happened with Kate. I won't go through that again. I just won't." He ran his fingers through his hair in agitation.

"Wrong! You based everything you had with Bella on that psycho ex-wife of yours," Jasper told him.

"Jasper…." Edward said before getting cut off.

"I don't want to hear it. You just lost the best thing that ever happened to you," he said. "You could have let one of the lower level execs take care of London, but you took off instead of staying and fighting for what you truly want. Bella."

"I didn't run." he said angrily. "I just don't trust a lower level exec to open the office. Not until I know that this will work, and then in a few months time, I can leave one of the execs in charge."

"I'll be sure to tell Bella that the next time I see her." Jasper said sarcastically.

"You do that," Edward said angrily.

"I have to go, so I don't miss my flight. Try and think about what I said," Jasper told him before leaving Edward's office, shutting the door soundly behind him.

Sitting back in the chair, Edward scrubbed his hands over his face. He was tired of defending himself to his friends. He did what he thought was right by Bella. The problem was that he missed her more than he thought he would. If he hadn't messed up so badly, she might have come with him to London. As a writer, he knew she could have written from anywhere. However, he took the cowardly way out and didn't fight for her.

Now, he felt like an ass. He had to get updates on Bella and her father from His friends, but they had been warned to give as little information as possible. That in itself was enough to drive him insane. He could barely concentrate on his work. He had hoped that if he just knew Bella and her father were ok, he'd be able to put it behind him. He really needed to accomplish what he came to London for.

~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~

_When you are no longer one-half of a couple, when is having a drink or speaking with a member of the opposite sex really cheating? How long after a break up is it ok to get back onto the playing field? Who makes the rules? How soon really is too soon?_

~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~

Edward headed to the nearest pub only moments after getting a text that Jasper had boarded his flight. He knew deep down that Jasper was right. Even though he knew it was wrong. Edward would always put work first.

Looking back, Kate had really done a number on him. She had stolen his breath away the first time he had seen her at a frat party. Their romance blossomed quickly after their first meeting, and by the time they had entered graduate school, they were married.

~DG~

"_Hi. My name is Katherine, but my friends call me Katie," she said smiling shyly at him. _

"_Edward," he said offering her what he thought was his world famous smirk. It was the one he used on his mother when he wanted things to go his way. "Are you enjoying the party?" _

"_It's okay," she told him, taking a sip of her drink. "Parties aren't really my thing." _

"_Mine either, but as a fraternity brother I'm expected to go to these," he said with a laugh. "Especially, the ones that happen at the house." _

"_I can understand that," she replied. "Sororities are the same way." _

"_You have the most beautiful eyes," he said out of nowhere, surprising them both._

"_Um…thanks," She said with a small giggle. _

"_You're welcome," he answered. "Want to go somewhere quieter?" _

"_Sure," She said taking the hand he suddenly offered._

"_I can't believe we_ _just got married," Katie said as her new husband carried her over the threshold of their small apartment. _

"_I know it's still so surreal, but I don't regret it," he told her setting her down on the couch "I mean_,_ we were going to get married anyway. Why wait another four years?" _

"_True." Kate snuggled up against her husband._

~DG~

Things were fine for the first few months of marriage. They were both TA's to help make a little money while still being able to focus on their studies. They had also found a great little apartment that was conveniently near campus. Everything was right in the world.

Three years after graduation, Kate decided that it was time to have a baby, but Edward knew that he only wanted to make money. For months, Kate begged him to try for a baby, but he kept telling her they weren't ready. It wasn't the right time. They weren't financially ready. It was too soon. Maybe after the business became more successful. However, it wasn't until a year later that he realized he did want children, just not with Kate.

~DG~

"_Please, Edward," Katie begged as she sat watching Edward get ready for work. "I haven't started my career yet, so now is the perfect time for us to have a baby." _

"_Katie, we have been over this," he said turning to face her. "I'm not ready for us to be parents. You said it yourself, I work too much. Do you really want to be a single parent?" _

"_Things can change, Eddie," she said using the nickname that he once liked hearing from her. "I know that once the baby comes, you will be so happy about it that you will cut back your hours." _

"_How can you be so sure of that?" he asked as he stared at her. "How can you be so sure that I will be in a position where the company can run without me? I told you three years ago, this company was going to be my life until it became successful. We are in a shaky economy, Kate. I have to focus on the business." _

"_It's always the business with you!" she yelled. _"I have supported you through everything, so why can't you just give me this one thing?"

"_No,." he told her. "I'm not budging on this, Katherine. Now is not the right time for us to have children," he said with finality as he walked out of the room. _ Deep down, he knew the problem wasn't with the economy and that the business would be fine. There was something else lurking inside of him that kept him from giving her the child she so desperately wanted.

~DG~

His revelation came one night while sitting around the bar with Jasper and a couple of their fraternity brothers, Alec and Marcus. He had sat around listening to the three of them talk about the women in their lives.

Alec was recently divorced, his wife having decided she liked her boss a lot more than her husband. Marcus was currently dating a woman, who after four months had started to name their kids. Jasper was the only one in a new relationship. He had met the woman he was going to spend the rest of his life with. Alice Brandon was going to be the mother of his children.

When he told Kate that he didn't want to have children, she spent the next four months trying to trick him. When he realized what she was doing, he finally broke down and told her that he didn't want children with _her._ At the time, Mason Enterprises Inc. had finally taken off and was starting to make a profit, so Edward became extremely focused on his work. Kate was truly desperate to get pregnant, but Edward didn't realize it until it was too late. She showed up at his office one day demanding that he love this child and support her through the pregnancy as any good husband would. He found out later that she'd lied about the whole thing. She enjoyed the social status being married to him had given her and was desperate to keep it.

~DG~

"_You are going to love this baby, Edward," Kate told him. _"You don't really have a choice. We made this child together, and we're going to raise it together."

"_I am, am I?" he asked only partially paying attention to her._

"_Yes, damnit," she said angrily. "This is our baby, Edward. It is a part of you and a part of me_. _Why can't you just enjoy this with me?" _

"_I've made it abundantly clear that I don't want to have children with you," he told her just as angry at her as she was at him. _

"_Why? I don't understand why you don't want this baby with me?" she asked crying. "You say you love me, you married me, and now, you've gotten me pregnant." _

"_Stop crying, Kate. I know those tears are as real as this pregnancy. I talked to your doctor," he responded. _

"_You did what?" she asked surprised. "Why would you do that?"_

"_I'm not stupid, and I know for a fact that I've used a condom every time I've had sex with you over the past four months," he informed her. "I wasn't lying when I said I wouldn't get you pregnant." _

"_I hate you!" she screamed at him before storming out of the room. _

"_Feeling is mutual," he mumbled to himself as he watched her leave._

~DG~

As soon as she left, Edward contacted Carlisle, an old acquaintance who was a lawyer, for divorce assistance. When he told Kate that he wanted to end their marriage, she promised him she would take him for all he was worth. Not wanting to lose his company or have to buy Kate out, he agreed to a ridiculous alimony settlement. Edward moved on with his life – well – tried to move on.

~DG~

"_You're going to regret this, Edward," Kate threatened him. "I'm going to take you for everything you're worth, including your precious company." _

"_Try it ,and I promise you that I can fight just as dirty in court as you can," he told her. "Trust me little girl you won't win." _

"_I won't take this settlement. I gave him eight years of my life, and I am worth more than this," she told her lawyer. _

"_It's a good settlement, Kate, it will give you the chance to start over, have the career you want." Irina, her lawyer, informed her. "Take it. Don't be stupid, and take it. You and I both know that you can't win against him in court." _

"_Fine," she said. "It seems I have no other choice. You win, as always," she said snidely to Edward before grabbing her purse and storming out of the conference room._

"_It's for the best, Edward," Carlisle told him. "She will be fine with the settlement. Once the judge signs off on the papers, she'll be out of your life forever."_

"_Here's hoping." He said following his lawyer out of the office._

~DG~

As he became more successful, Kate would pop back up and try to demand more money from him. His divorce had been final for six months when Alice introduced him to Bella. Things were going well until Kate found out about Bella. She showed up one day demanding that he increase her alimony. Of course, he denied her, but she still demanded attention. She even went so far as to tell her lawyer that it wouldn't be fair for his next wife to receive more than her. She had been there from the beginning, so it was only natural that should receive at least half. When Edward found out about this, he made sure the judge knew what had been said. The judge was so appalled that all future alimony payments were stopped, and Kate was brought up on extortion charges. She continues to still make his life miserable from time to time, but he kept this information from Bella. 

He swore he would never go through this kind of heartache again when it didn't work out. His time with Kate should had shown him that, but Bella was the marrying type. Deep down though, he knew that Bella was the woman he was meant to be with. He just wasn't willing to risk it.

"Is this seat taken?" a voice asked, pulling him out of his musing.

"No," he said, taking sip of his favorite amber liquid before looking to his left. There was a tall blonde sliding onto the bar stool next to him.

"I'll have whatever he's having," the blonde told the bartender. "You look like you are trying to drown your sorrows."

"You could say that," Edward said gruffly as he took another drink.

"So, tell me. What has an attractive man like you sitting alone in a pub, drowning his sorrows in scotch?" the blonde asked. "Don't tell me girl problems?"

"Nope, not anymore," he replied. "Definitely don't have problems with the girl. She's gone."

"So, you're not attached," the blond said surprised, "and by gone, do you mean she left you here in London all on your own?"

"She was never in London," he said, signaling to the bartender for another drink. "I pushed her away, and then came to London to hide, or so my best friend told me."

"And you miss her?"

"More than anything," Edward said, staring at the amber liquid in the glass before him. "But I figure after a few more of these, I won't miss anything."

"Do you want company?" the person asked. "It's never really good to drink alone at a time like this."

"It's a free country," Edward replied, downing his drink and asking for another round. "To not feeling anything," he said as he raised his glass towards his new companion.

"To waking up tomorrow, and perhaps, missing her little bit less than today," his companion said with a grin before clinking glasses with him.

~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~

_What is so appealing to the younger generation about meeting someone in a bar and hooking up with them? Does the appeal of meaningless sex still come into play when you are drowning your sorrows over a lost love? Why is it so easy to allow your senses to fall when alcohol enters the system? What makes a one night stand better than being in love?_

~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~

A/N So, what do we all think about what Jasper had to say to Edward? Is he a coward for leaving like he did? And who is the person sitting with Edward? Tall and Blonder: Could it be Rose or Jasper or someone who could cause trouble? Will Edward cheat, and if he does is it actually cheating?

Reviews will get a teaser of the next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

_I suck with the updating and sending out teasers and replies. Real life just got in the way. I promise to do better next time. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, Stephanie Meyers does, but the idea and telling of the tale below is a creature of my own making._

_Big thanks to my Beta Barkleybear19 and Pre-reader Jasper's Woman. I wouldn't be able to do this without them. _

_Thanks to Gayle for always being my friend, supporting my writing, and always pushing me to do something I love. _

~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~

Chapter 4:

~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~

_**Life Lessons**_

_You may have thought I didn't see,  
>Or that I hadn't heard,<br>Life lessons that you taught to me,  
>But I got every word.<em>

_Perhaps you thought I missed it all,  
>And that we'd grow apart,<br>But Dad, I picked up everything,  
>It's written on my heart.<em>

_Without you, Dad, I wouldn't be  
>The woman I am today;<br>You built a strong foundation  
>No one can take away.<em>

_I've grown up with your values,  
>And I'm very glad I did;<br>So here's to you, dear father,  
>From your forever grateful kid.<em>

_By Joanna Fuchs  
><em>

~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~

Bella sat, reading over a printed out version of the column that she was working on. For oust holidays, she would write a special column focusing on what the holidays meaning. For the past week, she'd been working on one for Father's Day. Seeing her father lay helpless for weeks at a time had inspired her ot start working on the column early this year. Father's Day was still two months away, but she wanted to make sure she was finished so that she could read it to her dad. Sighing, she placed the printed paper down on the seat next to her and rubbed her tired eyes. Stretching slightly, she was startled when the door opened.

"Hey," a quiet voice stated as someone entered her father's room.

"Hi," Bella replied as she watched Carlisle move her work to a table nearby and fold himself into the chair next to her. "What are you doing here?"

"I thought you could use some company," he told her. "Esme had an unexpected meeting come up just as she was about to come here, so I offered to take her place. It's been a while since I've seen you."

"Yeah," Bella said softly.

"So, how are you holding up kiddo?" Carlisle asked.

"I'm dealing. It's the same each day," she said. "The doctor says that his latest tests look good, but I'm still worried. He hasn't woken up yet."

"I know I'm not a doctor, but I do know that rest is the best way to heal a body," Carlisle told her.

"That is what his doctors keep telling Sue and I, but…" She ended with a sigh.

"But both of you won't believe he's alright until he opens his eyes," Carlisle finished for her.

"Exactly," she said.

"My dad and I were the same way with my mom," He said. "She was in a bad car accident when I was eighteen, about six months after I had left for college. She was hit by a drunk driver and in a coma," he told her. "Every doctor that saw her told us the same thing. Her tests were improving as the weeks went on, but my father and I were still skeptical. My father was a minister and truly believed that God would take care of my mother, she would wake up when He was ready for her to. I could tell as the weeks progressed, the longer she stayed in the coma the more my father feared she would never wake up. It was the only time I'd ever seen his faith in God waiver."

"How long was she in the coma before she woke up?" Bella asked her friend as she pulled her legs up and rested her head on her knees.

"Four months, and that was after the four weeks of being in a medically induced coma," Carlisle answered. "She had some serious internal injuries, and the doctors told us repeatedly that she was better off as she was. It gave her time to heal, but I thought that they just didn't want to tell us that my mother was never going to wake up again."

"But, she did right?" Bella asked as she shot a side glance at her father.

"She did. Almost six months later she finally woke up," he answered. "Afterwards it was hard on her. All the physical therapy she had to go through and the fact that she'd lost almost ten months of her life. My father gave up his position at the church so that he could stay home and take care of her. I even ended up taking a year and a half off to help out as well. It was a long hard road and to this day I still think my mother has times when she finds it hard to do things. For the most part, it's almost as if nothing happened."

"Right now, I'd do anything to see my father open his eyes and smile," she said. It's only been a month, but I miss his smile the most. He had one of those infections kinds. You know, the kind that makes you smile even if you don't want to. It was always hard not to smile with him or be sad. My father's smile has always been one of my favorite thing."

"I know someone like that," Carlisle said.

"Esme," Bella replied with a slight nod.

"Not just her but you too," he said. "Bella, when you truly smile, it's one of the brightest smiles I have ever seen. Even surpasses Esme. Although, I know right now you don't really have anything to smile about."

"I don't. Not really," she replied. "But I am trying to smile and stay positive during all this. If I can show Sue that I have faith that he'll wake up, she'll believe it too."

"He'll wake up Bella. He has too much to live for," Carlisle told her before reaching over and giving her a one armed hug.

"I hope so," she said as she laid her head on his shoulder, accepting his warmth and comfort.

~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~

"Bella, I'm going to the cafeteria to get something to eat. Do you want anything?" Sue asked as she stood up.

"No, thanks," she replied. "I'm okay."

"Carlisle?" Sue asked. "Would you like some coffee or something to eat?"

"I'm good, Sue. Thank you," he told her with a smile.

"Okay, I'll be back in few," she said as she stepped out the door.

"Ask," Carlisle said as soon as the door closed.

"Ask what?" Bella said lifting her head off his shoulder. They had been sitting like that since before Sue had shown up half an hour earlier. It felt nice to have someone comfort her, even if it wasn't the arms she longed for.

"Ask about Edward."

"Have you talked to him?" she asked, looking at her friend.

"I have," he replied. "He called me a few days ago."

"Is he still in London?"

"Yes, he's going to be there for some time. They are having problem with the new office," he said.

"Is he alright, though?"

"Depends on your definition of being alright," he replied. "Jasper visited him last weekend and said that he was burying himself in his work."

"Typical," Bella mumbled.

"That part is typical," Carlisle said with a slight laugh.

"What does that mean?" she asked.

"Nothing, Bella. It means nothing. Just know that when I talked to him, he sounded miserable and lonely," he told her.

"Is it mean of me to be happy that he's miserable?" she wondered.

"No, I think I'd probably feel the same way if it was Esme that had left me," he told her. "It's natural. There really was no closure between the two of you."

"Oh no, there was closure, Carlisle," she said. "He had Demitri return my things and left. That is enough closure for me."

"No, it's not Bella," he said. "That's not closure. That is Edward dong what he does best, using work as an excuse to not deal with any real feelings. One day, he'll learn."

Maybe," she told him before looking back at her father.

"I just pray that when he figures it all out, it's not too late," he said before wrapping his arm back around her.

"Me too," she said so quietly that Carlisle wasn't sure she'd said it.

~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~

_Friends: the people that we come to rely on to support us no matter what. They are the family we chose for ourselves. Why is it comforting to have someone close to the person you love comfort you when the on you really want isn't there? Are friends a suitable substitute for the one that left you behind?_

~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~

"Hey, wake up sleepyhead." Bella heard as a hand shook her shoulder. Blinking her eyes slowly, she sat up and looked at the person who had woken her. "Alice?"

"Hey, honey," Alice said sitting down on the space on the couch that Bella had opened up when she sat up.

"Hey, what tie is it?" Bella asked.

"A little after seven. You were completely out when I got here fifteen minutes ago. I would have woken you up then, but I wanted to talk to Carlisle," Alice said. "He told me to tell you to call him if you need him and to not worry about Edward. He made his own bed and you should focus on your dad and not him."

"If only it was that easy," Bella said. "He just tends to pop into my head when I least expect it."

"I know, sweetie," Alice said before pulling Bella into a hug. "How's Charlie?"

"The same," she answered. "The doctors say that he is healing, but they can't explain why he hasn't woken up."

"Maybe, he's just being stubborn," Alice said with a small laugh.

"That is entirely possible," Sue said as she stepped back into the room. "He's is incredibly stubborn."

"That he is," Bella said with a smile. "I swear, sometimes talking to him is like talking to a brick wall."

"It is," Sue said with a laugh as she sat down in the chair beside his bed. "When I wanted to redo the kitchen last fall, he argued with me for six weeks about the fact that he didn't want to have workers in the house. I was ready to burn the kitchen down just to get what I wanted."

"He told me that you saw a kitchen on a cooking show and just had to have it. He liked the kitchen just the way it was, the way it had always been." Bella said.

"Yeah, he liked the idea of keeping the house exactly as it was when we moved in," Sue said, "I think that was mostly because if it was the same then he could still pretend that you were a little girl still living at home with us."

"Yeah, but you won out in the end," Alice said.

"I did. Once I convinced him that no matter what the kitchen looked like, the house would always be Bella's home. It would always be her safe haven to come back to when she needed it. I took a while for the message to sink in," Sue said, sending a loving smile towards her stepdaughter.

It is my safe haven, "Bella said, returning her stepmothers smile. "It's always the first place I want to go when things get bad."

"Ok, enough sad," Alice said with a little clap. "Let's talk about what we are going to do the minute Charlie is spring from this joint. I'm thinking spa day."

"Spa day, Alice?" Bella asked turning to look at her friend.

Yes, Bella. Spa Day," she said. "Both of you have spent the last month sitting in this hospital room. You all deserve a spa day, and we haven't had a girly day in a while. Even Rose and Esme agree that we are due for one."

"It's a good idea, Bella," Sue said. "You deserve a day like that, and I don't think that you should wait until after your father is home. He wouldn't want you spending all your time in the hospital, which you have done."

"True, but you deserve a break as well, Sue," Alice said.

"How about I make you a deal, Alice?" Sue said.

"What kind of deal?" Alice asked as Bella watched them.

"You and the girls take Bella out for a girl's day this Saturday, and once Charlie is at home, I'll let you treat me to a spa day and a shopping trip."

"Really?" Alice asked getting excited as if someone had just told her Christmas had come early this year.

"Yes, really," Sue said with a laugh.

"It's a deal," she said standing up and grabbing her stuff. "I'm going to call the girls and plan. Bella, I'll talk to you tomorrow," Alice told her friend before hugging her and then Sue as she rushed out the door.

"Really?" Bella said with a raised eyebrow.

"You need it, sweetie," Sue said, coming to sit next to her. "You've had a rough couple of weeks between your dad and Edward, and you deserve a day to be pampered. Go hang out with your friends and pretend that everything is exactly how it was before that dreadful day a month ago. I promise that I will call you if anything changes with your father."

"Sue, it's not fair of me to leave you here alone," she said.

"I'm not alone, I have your father," Sue told her. "He's going to wake up, Bella, and when he does he's going to be very upset that you've put your life on hold to sit here with him. You know how he is about that. He wouldn't want you staying here with you all the time. Hell, he probably won't be happy that I haven't been to the flower shop since the incident either."

"I'm fine being here, Sue. You know that I can work anywhere."

"I know, but you need this day. You haven't left this hospital once since your father was brought in," Sue told her. "I have at least gone home, checked in at the flower shop and taken walks outside. The farthest you have gone from this room has been the cafeteria."

"Fine, I see I' not going to win this argument," Bella said with a laugh as she leaned against Sue. "I'll go."

"Good girl," Sue said, kissing her forehead. They sat in silence watching and waiting for any sign that Charlie was waking up. Neither one said anything, knowing that his body may not be ready yet. Bella's phone rang, breaking the silence. Sighing, she excused herself and went out into the hall to answer it.

"Hello?" she said.

"Bella?"

~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~

_They say that time heals all wounds, but how much time is enough when it's about someone you love? How long should you hold out hope that a different outcome will happen? When is it time to give up and realize that maybe things aren't as okay as you think they are? Maybe, just maybe, everything won't be ok._

~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~

A/N: So, what do you think about Carlisle's visit with Bella? What about Alice wrenching a girly day by using Sue to get it? Who said Bella at the end? Is it the person ton the phone or someone there with her?

Reviews will get a teaser to the next chapter. (I promise this time.)


	5. Chapter 5

_Sorry this is late, but I wanted to make it 100% perfect. I hope you all enjoy it._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, Stephanie Meyers does, but the idea and telling of the tale below is a creature of my own making._

_Big thanks to my Beta Barkleybear19 and Pre-reader Jasper's Woman. I wouldn't be able to do this without them. _

_Thanks to Gayle for always being my friend, supporting my writing, and always pushing me to do something I love. _

Chapter 5:

~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~

_A parent raises a child for eighteen years, in that time they hope they raise them to be strong, independent humans that will contribute something to the world. The parents also hope that their children do better in life then they do. They all want more for their children. It's every parent's dream their child will succeed where they fail. What happens when the tables are turned and the child becomes the temporary parent?_

~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~

"Bella, I am not a child," Charlie said angrily. "I don't need you to watch over me every second of the day."

"I know that, Dad," she replied. "But you've only been home for a few days and I just hate leaving you, especially since you need to take it easy."

"Bella, go have lunch with the girls. I promise that I will stay on the couch and watch TV. I won't move," he told her. "Besides, Bells, Sue will be home soon."

"I know," she sighed. "But what if you need something between the time I leave and when Sue gets home?"

"Then I will get up, use my cane and go into the kitchen, or bathroom, or wherever I need to go," he told her. "Now go."

"Fine," she replied, "but I want it known I'm going under protest."

"Noted," Charlie answered with a chuckle. "Have fun at lunch with the girls."

~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~

"So Charlie basically kicked you out of the house?" Alice asked with laughter in her voice.

"Yes," Bella said with a smile. "He decided that he's had enough of me hovering and forced me to spend some time with the three of you."

"Well, princess, are you saying you prefer spending time hovering over daddy dearest, then hanging out with us hags?" Rose asked with a laugh.

"Yes, we see where we fit into the order of your life," Esme said with a smile. "Oh yes, work, daddy, depression, and then us."

"Depression?" Bella asked

"Yes, Bella. Depression," Alice said. "What else would you call the funk you've been in for the past five and a half months?"

"A state of worry because my father was in a bad accident, and we weren't sure he was going to wake up," Bella stated.

"So you're saying that none of the sadness is because you're heartbroken over the fact that the man you love is halfway around the world? Has he even tried to contact you?" Rosalie asked.

"Not that it's any of your business Rose, but he called the day dad woke up," she told her friend. "I'm…."

"Don't even try and say you're over it because you're not," Esme added interrupting Bella. "You are in love with him, have been for four years. There is no way you're over him that quickly."

"I wasn't going to say that I am over him, just that it doesn't hurt anymore," she told her friends. "Look, I've been in love with him for a long time, but that doesn't mean I'm done with our breakup, It was my idea remember."

"Bella," Alice said with a sigh. "It's ok to be sad about it. We all know there was really no closure."

"Exactly," Esme said, interrupting Alice, "There was no after breakup conversation and not even a chance at reconciliation this time. He sent your stuff back, your dad had his accident, and Edward left. All of that happened so quickly that you haven't had time to really mourn the loss of your relationship."

"I've mourned trust me," Bella said, taking a sip of her drink.

"When?" Alice asked.

"Leave it alone, Alice," Rosalie said before Bella could answer. "If she says she's mourned, then she's mourned. Now she can get to the moving on stage, and I have the perfect idea of how."

"I'm not having a one night stand, Rosalie," Bella said, leveling her friend with a stern look.

"That idea does have merit," she replied.

"Rosalie!" Esme said sternly, "I don't think a one night stand is going to fix anything. It may only make Bella feel worse."

"Right, I'm sure it made Edward feel worse," Rose said snidely.

"What are you talking about?" Bella asked

"She's not talking about anything," Alice said, landing a stern look at Rosalie that basically told her to shut up.

"No, she has a right to know," Rosalie said.

"Know what?" Bella asked.

"According to Emmett….. "Rosalie said

"We have no real proof of this Bella," Esme added.

"According to Emmett, Edward picked up some chick at a bar the night Jasper left London, and now, they may be seeing each other on a regular basis," Rosalie said. "Like hook-up buddies or something."

"Again, remember, Bella, we have no proof of this," Esme said.

"Whatever, "Bella said, trying to hold in her tears. "He can do what he wants. We aren't together anymore, and we've been apart for five and a half months. He can do whatever he likes."

"Bella," Alice said softly, reaching for her friend's hand. "We don't know for sure that he has. Maybe, she's just a friend."

"Edward doesn't do women friends, Alice," Bella said. "If I've learned anything over the past four years, it's that Edward doesn't believe in friends of the female gender."

"He's friends with us."

"Because he's friends with your significant others," Bella told them before finishing her drink. "I think I'm going to go home guys."

"Bella, don't do this," Esme said. "Don't let this ruin our lunch."

"I'm not hungry," she said before pushing back from the table and picking up her purse. "I'll talk to you guys later."

"Bella….." Alice said as they watched their friend walk out the door.

"Dammit Rosalie!" Esme said turning on their friend. "Are you happy? Did you accomplish what you set out to do? You know for a fact that Jasper, Carlisle, and Emmett all said that Edward did not confirm he had any type of relationship other than a friendship with this woman."

"She has a right to know, "Rosalie said. "Now, she can mourn and move on. Now, she can see that he's not going to come back and want to pick up where they left off. He's moved on and she needs to as well."

"I just hope you are prepared for the fall out because there is going to be one. If Edward isn't in a relationship with this woman and comes back for Bella, he's never going to forgive you this." Esme said as she pushed her chair back. "You'd better pray that this work outs," she said before walking out of the restaurant.

~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~

"Is it true?" Bella asked as soon as Carlisle closed his office door behind her.

"Is what true?" he asked sitting as his desk.

"Is Edward with someone in London?" she asked, wiping a stray tear from her eye as she sat down across from Carlisle. She'd gone straight to his office after leaving the restaurant, knowing he would tell her the truth.

"I don't know, Bella," he said with a sigh. "I know that he met a girl the night Jasper left, but honestly, I have no idea what happened between them."

"Rosalie said he was in a relationship with some woman he picked up in a bar," she told him as the tears streamed down her face.

"I know what Rosalie said," he told her. "Esme called me right before you got here and told me what happened. Edward hasn't told any of us that he's in a relationship with this woman. Before you ask, he didn't tell me if he's slept with her either. Only that he had met a woman at a bar," he said. "FI he wants to be with someone else it's not cheating."

"I know," she said. "It just hurts to think that it was so easy for him to move on from us. He got over us that quickly."

"I know it hurts, honey, I don't know for a fact if he is over you," he said. "Just because he may have found someone else to spend time with doesn't mean that he is over you. He loves you Bella. If I know nothing else is true, I do know for a fact that he still loves you," he said moving to sit next to her and wrapping his arms around her as she let her sobs take her.

~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~

***********Flashback******************

"_Do you know what I love most about this moment?" he asked her as he stared at her from his spot where he was laying with his head propped on his hand. _

"_That you are satisfied for the moment?" she asked with a giggle._

"_No," he said, poking her in the side with his free hand. "I'm trying to have a moment with you, so behave." _

"_So you're not satisfied?" she inquired. _

"_Oh, my girl, I am very very satisfied at the moment," he said, "However, I'd like to get back to my original topic." _

"_By all means," she said, laying her hand on her stomach. _

"_Thank you," he said, leaning down and kissing her quickly. "I love how peaceful you look right now, how satisfied you are, and knowing that I put that peaceful satisfied look on your face. I love the fact that only moments after I have completely and utterly ravished you, there is still a faint blush that covers your body," he said as he watched the blush deepen across her shoulders and tops of her breasts. "I love how soft your skin is and the salty taste it has moments after we've made love," he told her before dipping his head down to kiss her bare shoulder, softly running his tongue over the spot he'd kissed. _

_He moved his lips across her shoulder to her neck, leaving soft open mouth kisses across her skin till he made his way to her lips. He kissed her softly, not hurrying to deepen the kiss. _

"_But what I love most of all," he said as he pulled his lips away from her. "What I love most of all, my girl, is you. I love you, Bella, so much." _

"_I love you to, Edward," she said before pulling him back down and attaching her lips to his. _

***********Flashback******************

"What has you looking so forlorn?" a voice asked brining Edward back into the present.

"Just thinking," he told his companion with a small smile.

"About Bella again?" she asked as she settled into the seat next to him. "Do you plan to see her while we are in New York?"

"I'm not sure," he told her. "I don't know if that is such a good idea at this point."

"Well, whatever you decide know you have my support," she said, placing her hand on his arm.

"We'll see, Charlotte," he told her as he settled more into his seat on the Mason Inc. private jet. "It will all depend on if she wants to see me. Thinking about our last phone conversation and what I've heard from Jasper and Carlisle, she doesn't."

"As I said, whatever you decide I support you. I know how important she is to you," Charlotte said with a smile. "Just let me know and I'll make myself scarce."

"We'll see," he said, turning to look out the window. "We'll see."

~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~

A/N: So, what do you think about Rosalie telling Bella about Edward's possible relationship? What about Charlie being home? Can you tell from the end if there is a relationship there or friendship? Please leave me your thoughts I love to hear from you.

Reviews will get a teaser to the next chapter. (I promise this time.)

This time I thought I would rec a few of my favorite fics:

**Color of Loneliness by ExquisiteEdward**: She's almost done with it, but it's definitely worth a read if you haven't read it yet.

**An Angry Man by katinki: **It's a little angsty but good**. **

**To Destroy» by walkingwithgiants**: It's a different relationship for Edward and Bella, not too far into it so they are still developing, but it's a good read.

**Sideline Collision» by Nolebucgrl:** Footballward and Bandbella, it's a cute love story and excellently written.


	6. Chapter 6

_Sorry this is late, but I wanted to make it 100% perfect, and real life has been kicking my butt lately. I hope you all enjoy it. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, Stephanie Meyers does, but the idea and telling of the tale below is a creature of my own making._

_Big thanks to my Beta Barkleybear19 and Pre-reader Jasper's Woman. I wouldn't be able to do this without them. _

~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~

Chapter 6:

~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~

"So, have you talked to her yet?" Esme asked as she joined her friend at the table.

"Nope," Bella said, popping the p as she took a sip of her iced tea.

"Are you going to?"

"Don't know yet," she replied.

"Bella, you know she didn't mean it the way it sounded," Esme told her. "She's very brash, and that has always been Rose. She says what she thinks without really thinking about it first. Besides, would you rather see Edward out with this woman for yourself?"

"No," Bella answered. "I'm not even mad that she told me. It was the way she said it. The way she made me feel like an idiot because I had no idea that Edward had moved on."

"Sweetie, you still don't know that he has. Carlisle even told you that he wasn't sure what the relationship was."

"I know that here..." she said pointing to her head, "Here," she said pointing to her heart, "hurts like hell that he's already with someone else. I feel like Rosalie was using this just to get me to agree to start living like she does. To have someone like Emmett and at least one on the side just in case. I'm not wired that way."

"I know, Bella. None of us are," Esme answered. "Just Rose."

"I'm so confused, Esme," Bella told her friend. "I don't want to be mad at Rose I don't want to be mad at Edward. Neither of them are at fault here. I am. I ended it, but I'm still in love with him, and it hurts so bad that he's moved on, I'm still wallowing in self-pity."

"Bella," Esme said, reaching across the table to take her friends hand. "You wallow for as long as you want. I don't care what Alice or Rosalie say. If you need to be sad about this even longer then you go right ahead. It's ok to still be in love with Edward, if he actually has moved on then, you deal with it however you need to. Only you will know when you are ready to let it go and move on. None of us can tell you what to do or how to feel."

~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~

"Wow! You have a lot of nerve showing your face here," Rosalie said as she sat down in an empty seat next to Emmett.

"This restaurant is public property, Rosalie, I can be anywhere I want." Edward answered.

"I'm aware of that, Edward," she said snidely. "I just can't believe you have the nerve to show up here after all these months as if nothing has happened."

"Babe, you promised that you wouldn't do this," Emmett pleaded.

"I'm not doing anything. Plus I didn't really think he'd have the nerve to show," she answered, taking a sip of her water. "I'll have a dirty martini, two olives please," she said as the waitress delivered the other drinks ordered.

"Why wouldn't I show up, Rosalie?" Edward asked. "I haven't seen my friends for months and this lunch is supposed to be us catching up. What exactly are you doing here?"

"Not that it's any of your business, but I wanted to have lunch with Emmett today and he agreed to bring me along, since he didn't want to cancel on the guys," Rosalie told him.

"So, it has nothing to do with the fact that you're usual lunch date was canceled, seeing as your female friends aren't speaking to you?" Jasper asked her.

"They are speaking to me," she told Jasper. "I just chose to have lunch with Emmett today instead."

"Right," Jasper said with a small laugh. "Last I heard, Alice was the only one speaking to you."

"Whatever is going on is no one's business but ours," Rosalie said angrily. "Stay out of it."

"Would someone mind telling me what is going on?" Edward asked.

"Basically…" Carlisle started while watching Rosalie to see if she would interrupt him. "Rosalie opened her mouth and said something that was not her business to tell."

"It might not have been my business, but at least, I wasn't afraid to tell the truth," she said. "Like they say, the truth hurts."

"Still, it wasn't your truth to tell, and now your friend is hurting more than she needed to be," Carlisle told her. "You should have just left it alone. "

"Oh my God," Rosalie said pulling her napkin off her lap and throwing it on the table. "I'm sorry idon't want to see one of my best friends blind-sided by this asshole," she said, pointing to Edward. "I shouldn't have had to be the one to tell her. One of you should have."

"Bella?" Edward asked, finally catching on to who they were talking about. "What the hell did you tell Bella?"

"The truth," Rose said. "I told her about your new little whore and how she needed to move because you obviously had."

"You bitch!" Edward exclaimed as he threw his menu down on the table. "You had no right to tell her about something you know nothing about."

"So, are you saying that you aren't doing that little tramp that you brought back from England?" Rose asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I don't have to explain myself to you," Edward said as he stood up. "My life is none of your damn business, and I will thank you to stay out of it."

"I won't when it concerns my friends," she told him. "I won't let my friend pine over you anymore. I won't let her waste her life wanting to be with someone who doesn't want her."

"What is going on between Bella and I is just that, between Bella and I," Edward said standing up.

"Right, but there is nothing going on between you. You left her when she needed you most, and then had the nerve to come home with a little baggage," she said.

"Rose, knock it off!" Emmett hissed at her. "I mean it, stop."

"I don't need this," Edward said as he pushed in his chair. "Call me when she won't be around, and we can catch up."

"I will," Emmett said. "I'm sorry."

"Stay away from her," Rosalie hissed at Edward. "Just stay away from her, and let her move on. You did and now, she needs to."

"You know absolutely nothing!" Edward said before storming out.

"Damn it, Rose!" Emmett said, watching his friend storm out of the restaurant.

"What?" she asked. "I didn't say anything that the three of you weren't thinking."

"Regardless, I hope you are happy now. Not only have you pissed off Bella, but now you've pissed off Edward as well," Carlisle said.

"Whatever." She said and stood up. "I'll call you later, Emmett," she said before walking out of the restaurant.

"She'll never learn," Jasper said after she was gone. The three men left at the table decided on lunch.

~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~

"Are you ok, honey?" Sue asked sitting down on the couch next to her step-daughter.

Not being able to speak, Bella just shook her head and allowed herself to be folded into her step-mother's arms. She was tired of crying over this. It had been a week, and she was still feeling the pain from the words that Rosalie had said to her. The pain of knowing that the man she loved, the man she may always love, had flown over two thousand miles away and moved on with his life.

"It's going to be ok, baby girl," Sue told her. "I know, it doesn't feel like it now, but I promise, it will all work itself out in the end."

"I doubt that," Bella told her. "I feel like my heart is never going to heal. Not only did I lose the man I thought I'd be with forever but also one of my best friends."

"You and Rose will work it out," she said. "As for Edward, baby girl, if it is meant to be it will be, if it wasn't, then maybe, it's better you got out now instead of years down the road."

"How are you always so optimistic about everything?" Bella asked as she moved to sit up and wipe her eyes.

"I'm not always," the older woman said. "When it comes to my kids, I have to be. Otherwise when you guys fall apart, I fall apart, having raised Leah, I would have spent most of my life breaking down with her."

"So true," Bella said with a laugh thinking about her step-sister. "I so hope you are right, I hate feeling like this."

"I know," Sue told her as she wrapped her arms around her again. "I know."

~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~

"Is this seat taken?"

"Free country."

"How long have you been here?"

"Most of the afternoon."

"Drunk yet?"

"Unfortunately no."

"I heard about what happened at lunch."

"Jasper has a big mouth."

"Actually not just Jasper," Alice said staring at her boyfriend's best friend. "Rose."

"Well, we all know she has a big mouth," Edward said with a laugh. "What are you doing here, Alice?"

"I'm here to check on you. I was the only one not working today, so I volunteered," she told him before ordering a glass of wine.

"As you can see, I'm perfectly fine," he said toasting her with his half-empty glass of scotch.

"I can see that."

"What are you really doing here, Alice?" he asked.

"Have you talked to her?" she questioned, taking a sip of her wine.

"Nope," he said, popping the p.

"Are you going to?"

"Probably not. From what I hear, she probably doesn't want to talk to me."

"She does," Alice told him. "I really think she does."

"That may be true, but honestly, Alice, we don't exactly have anything left to say to each other," he said sipping his drink.

"So, that's it? You're just going to pretend she doesn't exist?"

"I didn't say that, Alice, Believe me, I can't pretend she doesn't exist, I tried."

"Oh, Edward," Alice said, laying her hand on his arm.

~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~

A/N: Please leave me your thoughts I love to hear from you.

This time I thought I would rec a few of my favorite fics:

**Sideline Collision» by Nolebucgrl:** Footballward and Bandbella, it's a cute love story and excellently written.

**Cutlass » by TKegl **Swashbuckling Edward and Stowaway Bella

**My Biggest Mistake, My Greatest Salvation » by LyricalKris **A cute story about their relationship

**Wisp » by Cris **Edward gets a little more than he bargained for when he wins a truck in a poker game. Not really a romance, but very well written.


	7. Chapter 7

_I suck with updating and sending out a teasers and replies. Real life just got in the way again. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, Stephanie Meyers does, but the idea and telling of the tale below is a creature of my own making._

Big thanks to my Pre-reader Jasper's Woman. I wouldn't be able to do this without her.

However, I must warn you this hasn't been beta'd, just pre-read. I just didn't want you all to have to wait any longer for this update. Hope you enjoy it.

~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~

Chapter 7:

~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~

_They say the longer you are with someone the stronger the bond you form with them. You can sense them the moment they walk into a room without ever having to turn and make eye contact. Should that bond still be as strong when you haven't been in the same room, let alone, face to face with someone for almost a Year? Should the hair on the back of your neck still stand up, your skin tingle when you haven't spoken to that person in so long? When does that bond break?  
><em>

~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~

Walking into the crowded restaurant Bella swore she felt his presence. She knew he was back, had been for almost two months, but she'd done the best job she could and avoided all social functions she knew he might be at. She knew it was wrong, she should be the bigger person and face him, but she wasn't ready. Especially not with the news that he hadn't come home alone.

"May I help you madam?" A voice asked breaking her out of her thoughts.

Shaking her head a little to clear her thoughts, "I'm supposed to be meeting someone; he said the reservation would be under the name of DeMarcus."

"Ah yes here it is," the hostess said. "If you will follow me please, Mr. DeMarcus arrived a few moments ago."

"Thank you," Bella said following behind the hostess as she nonchalantly scanned the restaurant to see if he was here or she was just feeling the chill from the room.

"Ah Bella my darling," Garrett said standing up to embrace Bella as she arrived at their table. "You look wonderful as always."

Smiling shyly she returned his embrace. "And you look wonderful as well Garrett."

"How have you been dove?"

Sighing she tried to find an answer that would appease the man sitting across from her. She knew her patent answer of fine wouldn't work on him. He had an uncanny knack for knowing when she wasn't telling the truth. "I'm doing ok, living one day at a time."

"That is all one can do," Garrett told her. "One day all the pain and sadness you feel will be replaced by love and happiness again. I promise."

Bella looked up at the man in front of her and gave a small laugh. "You're so sure of this aren't you?"

"Of course," he said. "My crystal ball told me."

Unable to stop herself she burst out laughing at his last statement. "Crystal ball really G?"

"How else do you think I've gotten so wise in my old age?"

"You are far from old Garrett," she replied.

"Sweetie," he said reaching across the table to pat her hand. "I'm in my fifties, compared to you in your thirties, I'm old."

Smiling softly at her friend. "I wouldn't say old, I would say well aged."

"Well aged, I like that. I think I'll use it as my next byline," he said with a laugh as a waiter finally came to take their drink and food orders. "So my dove, have you seen him?"

Bella sighed softly before answering her friend. "No, I've managed to avoid him since he's been home, or he's managed to avoid me. Not sure which."

"But you want to see him don't you?"

"I don't know, "she told him. "Part of me does, and part of me doesn't. Esme and Alice say that I need to see him to get my closure, so that I can move on."

"But inside your heart you aren't ready for closure are you?" Garrett asked.

"My head says that he's moved on and so should I, closure isn't needed, but my heart, well my heart has loved this man for almost six years and it's not quite ready to let go."

"I had the same problem with Maggie left me. Even after the divorce it was still hard for me to see the finality of it, to this day I still love her," he said. "You will heal my dove, in time, and if he's meant to be your future, he will be, if he's not, then you will find the one that is."

"No wonder you are such a great advice columnist," Bella said with a laugh, "You are really good with giving advice."

"I didn't get a PHD in psychology for nothing," he said laughing with her as their meal arrived. "Now enough of the heavy, let's enjoy our lunch and then talk about this story I think you'd be perfect to write for the next issue."

~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~

He spotted her as soon as he walked into the restaurant. Of course he had known she was going to be there. He'd seen her for the first time in almost a year the day before. She'd done a great job of avoiding him in the months since he'd returned to Seattle. She wasn't at dinner or parties with their mutual friends, she just wasn't there. So when he'd been in their favorite wine shop yesterday picking up some wine for his dinner with Carlisle and Esme, he'd been ecstatic to hear her voice. She had walked in talking on her cell phone and hadn't seen him, so in his true cowardly fashion he'd hidden in an isle he was sure she wouldn't go down and watched her the entire time she was in the store. It was there than he'd heard her agree to meet someone named Garrett for lunch at Canlis, a restaurant they had frequented together once or twice on special occasions.

He knew it was low, but he'd called his secretary and asked her to set up his lunch meeting at Canlis instead of the Terrace Garden restaurant. Being the good secretary that she was, she moved his meeting without question. So now he was standing at the hostess stand waiting to be seated, and praying that he was close enough to watch her, but not close enough that she would see him.

With a small sigh he perused the menu as he waited for his lunch companion to join him. "Sorry I'm late Edward." The gentleman joining him for lunch said as he sat down. "Last minute phone call with the shareholders."

"Trust me I know how that goes Elazear," he responded as he folded his menu and looked at the man he was hoping to buy some investment property from, the man who was also his godfather.

The older gentleman picked up his menu and looked through it for a few moments. "I've known you a long time Edward," he stated, "and in that time, I've never seen you look so unhappy as you have the last few months, while in England I thought you were home sick, but now that your home nothing has changed. Talk to me Edward, tell me what is going on."

Sighing heavily, "I'm fine Elazear."

"You my boy are anything but fine, and I have a feeling it has to do with the young lady you've been sneaking glances at since I got here." Elazear said with a chuckle. "That's Bella isn't it?"

"Is it?" Edward asked trying to play it off. "I hadn't noticed."

"That is the biggest bunch of bullshit I have ever heard you say godson," the older man laughed. "She's why we changed where we were meeting, we always meet at the Terrace Garden, and when your secretary called and told me it was switched to here, I knew something was up."

Deciding to use an avoidance tactic to get the subject turned away from the brunette sitting across the restaurant, "So tell me about this property you have for me."

"Subtle," Elazear told him with a laugh as their waiter came to take their order.

~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~

"Are you sure I can't give you a lift home?" Garrett asked as she and Bella made their way out of the restaurant.

Smiling, "I'm sure. I'm not actually going home," she told him. "I'm meeting Alice for a bit of retail therapy this afternoon."

"Now that sounds like fun Dove. Try not and spend all your money," the older man said with a laugh. "Promise me you will meet me again for lunch soon, no work talk next time though."

Hugging her friend before responding she swore she saw a familiar face over his shoulder. "I promise. Just call me and tell me when and where, and thanks for the story idea, I will mull it over and get back to you tomorrow." She doubted it was truly who she thought it was though, there was no way he would have been there and she not have seen him before now. Pulling away from the hug from her friend she smiled up at him.

"Fabulous, enjoy your therapy," he said kissing her forehead and taking his keys from the valet.

"Drive safely," she told him as she watched him walked around and get into his car.

~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~

"She's leaving, you might want to go ahead and go talk to her before she does."

Edward sighed heavily as he watched Bella be engulfed into the arms of the older man she was with. The man looked familiar, like someone Bella worked with, but that didn't stop the jealousy from eating at him at seeing her with another man. "She won't talk to me."

"How do you know she won't?" Elazear inquired, "Have you tried to talk to her since you've been back?"

Sipping his drink he watched as Bella pulled out her cell phone as her friend drove away. "No, but she wouldn't talk to me six months ago, she isn't going to talk to me now."

Laughing Elazear leveled a gaze at his godson, "You won't know till you try, now go try before she leaves."

"It's not that simple, she hates me," he said. "I don't blame her though. I broke her heart, hell I broke my heart. I couldn't give her what she wanted, and instead of fighting for what we did have I let her walk away, then I left."

"No you ran."

"Fine, I ran, I put an entire ocean between us, and I hid for six months." He told his godfather, "And she's been avoiding me since I've been back."

"Well she looks like she's stuck here for a bit, so she can't avoid you. Just go and try and talk to her," he suggested. "What is the worst that can happen?"

"She walks away," Edward mumbled as he pushed his chair back from the table and walked outside.

~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~

"I'm still at Canlis, but I can meet you at your office if that would be better than you coming down here since I'm already out." Bella told Alice as she stood in front of the restaurant trying to figure out where she needed the cab to take her, once she hailed a cab that is.

"_No why don't I just come get you and we can go from there that way you can tell me about what Garrett wanted." Alice told her. "I can be out the door in five minutes." _

Sighing she really didn't want to unconvinced her friend by making her drive across town just to turn around and go back uptown to shop. "Alice, that doesn't make sense, you want to go Nordstrom's and that is by your office, seems dumb to come all the way down here to turn around and just go back."

"_I know, but I want to drive, you know I don't get to drive the Porsche often, so when I do I like to make the most of it," _she said with a laugh._ "Let me have my fun please?"_

"Fine, I will wait here for you." Bella said with a laugh.

"_Great I'll be there soon." _Alice said before hanging up.

Shaking her head Bella hung up her phone and put it back into her purse. She knew that there were benches in front of the restaurants and she turned slowly to go sit on one when she suddenly felt the familiar tingles again. The ones alerting her that Edward was nearby. Taking a cleansing breathe Bella turned all the way around and looked up, staring into the green eyes that had haunted her for almost a year.

"Bella," Edward said softly as he finally stood in front of the woman who had consumed his thoughts for the past eight months.

~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~

A/N: I know, I know, I'm a big fail at updating. I had hoped to have had this written before I went on vacation, that didn't happen, and then I was dealing with an injury, still am, but I finally got a chance to sit down and get this written.

Thank you as always for sticking with me.

Reviews get a teaser for the next chapter. So please review, I'd love to hear your thoughts on Edward and Bella and how you would love for their first confrontation to go.

Fic Recs:

The Affair by johnnyboy7

Holding on and Letting go by Jenny0719

Accidentally in Love by MissusT


End file.
